pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Gurdurr
|} Gurdurr (Japanese: ドテッコツ Dotekkotsu) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 25 and evolves into when traded. Biology Gurdurr is a gray bipedal Pokémon with a large, round dark-violet nose. It has bulbous features, resembling curls of "hair", on its head. Violet bulges resembling swelling veins pattern its muscular, large arms, thighs, and chest, and similar thick violet bands adorn its shoulders. It possesses an hourglass shape. It is known to usually carry an in its arms. The steel frame is used to train its muscles, and Gurdurr boasts about its muscles with its comrades. It is so strong that it won't even be moved if it is attacked by a group of professional wrestlers. It is usually found near construction sites. In the anime Major appearances Trip's Gurdurr Gurdurr debuted in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! under the ownership of Trip, after having evolved from a . It battled Cilan's Dwebble and lost. It later evolved into a . Other A Gurdurr appeared in Iris and the Rogue Dragonite! under the ownership of a Trainer. Minor appearances A Gurdurr appeared in a fantasy in The Clubsplosion Begins!. A Gurdurr briefly appeared in A Restoration Confrontation! Part 1, working in a mine. A Trainer's Gurdurr was seen being defeated by Stephan's Sawk in Lost at the League!. A Gurdurr appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. A Gurdurr also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened in New Tork City. A Gurdurr appeared in a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Gurdurr appeared in Lights! Camera! Pika!, under the ownership of Frank. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon + Nobunaga's Ambition ~ Ranse's Color Picture Scroll ~ manga Yoshihiro owns a Gurdurr. In the Pokémon Adventures manga N has a Gurdurr which was used to battle in Accumula Town in Letting Go. In the Pokémon Battle Stories manga A Trainer was shown with a Gurdurr. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga Pauline uses a large group of and Gurdurr to help run and maintain the Burst Heart Survival tournament. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |area= }} |} |} and (Cave)}} }} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Canyon: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Pugilis}} |area=Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land, Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 4}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 186}} |area=Diamond Crater: Rock Chasm (All Areas), Plasma Tundra: Endless Cave (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . He is earnest and hardworking. He cares for the in the Cove Area like his little brother. }} |- when its Attack is 81 or higher Evolves into when it has a link of 60% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment | |link= , , , , and 'Yoshihiro' }} |- |} Evolution |no2=533 |name2=Gurdurr |type1-2=Fighting |evo2= |no3=534 |name3=Conkeldurr |type1-3=Fighting}} Sprites Trivia * Gurdurr is similar to ; both are Fighting-type Pokémon with a base stat total of 405 whose final evolution is triggered by trading. * In Pokémon Conquest, Gurdurr and its evolved form, , are the only Pokémon that share a max link of 100% with five different Warriors, which is the highest amount found in the game. Origin 's Pokédex entry supports that it and its evolutions are based on . Due to its clown nose, clown hair-like structure on its head, and buff body, it may have also been based on a from a . Name origin Gurdurr may be a corruption of '' , an iron or steel beam. Dotekkotsu is derived from 鉄骨 tekkotsu (steel frame). In other languages , , and |de=Strepoli|demeaning=From and |fr=Ouvrifier|frmeaning=From and |es=Gurdurr|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Gurdurr|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=토쇠골 Tosoegol|komeaning=From , and |zh_cmn=鐵骨土人 / 铁骨土人 Tiěgǔtǔrén|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and possibly . |ru=Гурдурр Gurdurr|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Trip's Gurdurr * Gurdurr (Gates to Infinity) External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Strepoli fr:Ouvrifier it:Gurdurr ja:ドテッコツ pl:Gurdurr zh:铁骨土人